


Lost

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Shock, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: He is lost, siting there as he world comes down around him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt ["Dying in their Arms” [D3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182240937470/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)

They have long since taken the body away, from where it lay in his arms. Still and lifeless. The light behind deep brown eyes gone, lost to the world.

People move about him in a rush of action and noise. He doesn’t move. He can’t. He is frozen in time as everything else moves forward without him.

Steve kneels in the same spot, untouched, undisturbed. His arms cradling the air uselessly. He was too slow, Tony’s gone. He failed. He wasn’t enough.

They have long since taken the body away.

He is waiting for them to take him away too.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
